One More Chocolate
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Chocolate Series: LeeTen/CANON/Ficlet/Tenten mendadak kesal. Lee tak mau latihan karena tak ingin energi 'cinta' setelah memakan cokelat dari Sakura hilang begitu saja karena tenaga untuk latihan. Lalu sebuah ide mampir di otaknya/"Kalau kau mau latihan dan berlari lalu mengalahkan Neji sampai di bukit, akan kuberikan cokelat dari Sakura yang aslinya untuk Neji itu, untukmu."/RnR?


_"Actually, you don't have to fight hard for sometimes that already belongs to you."_

**ONE MORE CHOCOLATE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Story © Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

_No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended._

**WARNING (S): ****_Canon, Fluff, Short, No Plot_****!**

* * *

"Lee!"

Lee yang sedang duduk di atas rumput menatap Tenten malas. Tenten menatapnya tajam, memberi pandangan seolah ia bisa membunuhnya—dengan ribuan kunai—dalam sedetik. Ia melirik Neji yang berdiri di samping Tenten, melakukan peregangan otot.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau malas-malasan!" serbu Tenten cepat.

Lee merengut. "Ah, aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar."

"Lucu sekali," sindir Neji dengan tampang datarnya.

"Tak bisakah kaulihat Neji bersemangat untuk berlatih? Sebentar lagi Gai-_sensei_ akan datang. Lakukan pemanasan!"

Neji mengangguk. Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Neji memang berusaha keras untuk melakukan latihan fisik dan berlatih taijutsu. Mungkin karena ia sendiri tak ingin terbebani dengan nama Hyuuga—yang mana ia tak lagi menjadi anggota bunke klan tersebut. Ia kebingungan pada posisinya. Tapi Lee dan Tenten ingin membantunya, membuat Neji kuat dengan taijutsu.

"Tapi aku tak ingin cepat lapar."

"Hah?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan cokelat dari Sakura-_san_. Aku tak ingin energi cinta dari cokelat Sakura-san cepat habis."

Mata Tenten membulat. "Sakura m-memberimu cokelat?"

Lee mengayunkan tinjunya ke atas—meninju udara. "Yosh!"

Neji menatapnya tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, sih, bukan aku saja," Lee tertawa, "semua lelaki di rumah sakit Konoha juga mendapatkan cokelat. Ah, andai kautahu kejadiannya tadi. Naruto-_kun_ hampir tak mendapat cokelat."

Tenten hanya bisa merenung. "Oh, bukan hanya kau, toh?"

"Tapi … karena dari Sakura-san, cokelat ini tetap saja spesial."

"Apa … rasanya enak?" tanya Tenten.

"Enak sekali!"

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. '_Kukira Sakura tak pandai membuat kue_.'

"Jadi, aku tak ikut latihan, ya!"

Tenten merengut kembali. Ia mendengar Neji hanya mendengus lalu berlari sambil bergumam, "Ayo, Tenten, kita lari ke bukit untuk pemanasan."

Tenten hanya melongo. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa kesal. Entah karena Lee menolak latihan padahal ia pernah berjanji akan membuat Neji kuat, atau karena Sakura memberi Lee cokelat.

Lee terus-terusan tersenyum.

Mendadak, ia teringat dengan potongan cokelat yang ia buat tadi pagi.

"Lee."

Lee mendongak.

"Pantas saja, Sakura tadi juga menitipkan cokelat untuk Neji padaku. Jadi dia memberi cokelat ke semua lelaki?"

Lee melongo. "Untuk N-Neji?"

Tenten mengangguk mantap.

"Kebetulan Neji belum kuberitahu."

Lee bangkit dari atas tanah lapangan yang berumput.

"Kalau kau mau latihan dan berlari lalu mengalahkan Neji sampai di bukit, akan kuberikan cokelat itu untukmu."

Dalam sedetik, Lee sudah berlari secepat kilat.

…

"Rasanya lumayan."

Tenten mengatur napasnya setelah berlari. Ia menengok ke Lee yang tersenyum lebar sambil terus mengulum cokelat yang ia berikan pada Lee.

Cokelat itu bukan cokelat buatan Sakura.

Itu buatannya.

"Eh?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Cokelat dari Sakura tadi rasanya tak semanis ini, Tenten. Ini buatanmu, kan?" tanya Lee balik sambil tertawa. "Aku kenal masakan buatanmu."

Wajah Tenten merona.

"Jadi, kautahu kalau itu buatan Tenten, tapi tetap berlari sekeras ini untuk mengalahkanku?" tanya Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Selamat hari cokelat," ujar Tenten lembut, "Lee."

**E N D**

* * *

**_A/n: _**

**_Ini cenderung seperti sekuel terpisah dari 'Cokelat'-nya NaruSaku, dan prekuel terpisahnya NejiHina. Bikinnya kilat banget. LeeTen dibuat langsung tanggal 14 Februari (now it's 18.30 here) sementara 4 pair lain udah dibuat sekitar seminggu yang lalu. _**

**_Singkat^^ Apa sudah cukup manis?_**

**_Untuk info buat yang gak baca NS-nya, cokelat dari Sakura untuk Lee dan semua orang (kecuali untuk Naruto) itu beli di toko, hahahahaahaaa~ Maaf gak bisa bikin panjang. Hari ini one of my grandma ... meninggal :'( jadi harus segera pergi dari rumah._**

**_Hope you like it, Salam cokelaaaaat~ Read n Review?  
_**


End file.
